Recorders have been used for recording a wide range of data such as sonar sounding and biological phenomena. The recorders typically comprise a recording medium in the form of electro-sensitive paper carried out between reels which store and position the paper, the data being presented on the paper by a series of markings imprinted thereon by a stylus which is energized by electrical signals. Typically, the paper comprises an inner layer of electrically conductive material enclosed within an outer layer which is burned away or vaporized by electrical signals passing from the stylus to the inner conductive layer. The outer layer may be of a whitish color while the electrically conductive layer may be black or gray so that the burning away or vaporizing of the outer layer leaves the inner layer exposed to show a marking by the stylus. In more recent applications for recorders, it has been desirable to use higher and higher recording speeds for a more effective presentation of data.
A problem arises in that with the higher recording speeds, the stylus assembly is transported across the recording medium at such high speeds that vibrations have been introduced into the movement of the stylus with the result that with high speed recordings made by recorders of the prior art, the markings on the recording medium become increasingly less precise as the recording speed is increased. The vibrations result from the structure of the transport mechanisms utilized in passing the stylus along the electro-sensitive paper, removing the stylus from the paper, and returning the stylus to the starting position for the next trace across the paper.